THE SWEETEST REVENGE!
by eli07yuu
Summary: Everybody wants to have their sweetest revenge to their enemies. So, what about Mikan and Natsume? Will they have their revenge too?
1. SO, THIS IS GOODBYE?

Title: The Sweetest Revenge

Summary: Everybody wants to have their sweetest revenge to their enemies. So, what about Mikan and Natsume? Will they have their revenge too?

Chapter 1:

-Mikan's POV

"Get out of here, scumbag!"

"Excuse me, do you belong here?!"

"Little polka dots here is making a fuzz"

"NO STAR!"

"Now I know who has a brain that doesn't work…"

"Wrong statement, she really doesn't have a brain!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!"

Discrimination was always my problem. People call me names because of my lack of abilities. They seem to tease me all day long without noticing how badly I am hurt deep inside. Everyday of my life, people look at my as an ugly, annoying, stupid and No- star girl, but all I do is to smile at them. I always call them friends but sometimes I think, why do friends call me names? Why do they embarrass me in front of many people? Can't they see how hurt I am?

For how many days, I have thought and now my mind has decided that those people aren't really my friends nor they are not my enemies.

After deciding that, I have never talked to them. I don't seem to jam with them anymore. After classes, I directly go to my room and study or sleep. Some of them have approached me but none of them I replied to.

I am tired, my heart is tired. I want to rest, but I can't. I don't now why I cannot. Until one opportunity came…

Dear Mikan,

We are offering you to go to America

to enhance your skills and abilities.

There you will train in their Alice Academy in U.S.A.

If you are accepting our offer then

please go to the faculty and see Mr. Jinno

he will accompany you to the office

where we are bound to meet.

There I will explain to you everything.

- Anonymous

I decided to take it. I went to Jinno-sensei and he accompanied me to a room. It was a dark and boring room with only one lamp that gives light with a table and two chairs.

There I met a man, I didn't see his face but his voice was really cold; as cold as ice.

"Ms. Mikan Sakura, you have come and so it's decided that you will go to America to train."

"Yes, sir"

"No one will now the purpose of the trip, all your friends will only know that you are transferring to another branch of the Alice Academy. None of them will know that you are training to enhance your skills and especially nobody will know that you have other skills than nullification"

"I understand, sir"

"You will train there to master the other alices you have, you will only return here in Japan until you master it all. So if you take a decade in mastering your skills then do so. You don't need to bring anything; there you will buy new clothes. Food and shelter will be given to you as the academy always does that. You will be known as Sakura Mikan, studied before in Alice Academy, Japan, alice is nullification, erase, copy and steal and alice type is dangerous ability class. Do you understand that?"

"Of course, sir"

"Then its fine, you will leave tomorrow at exactly 5: 30 am. Somebody will fetch you so wait for him at 3. You can tell you're your classmates that you are leaving if you wish to."

"No problem"

After our conversation, I went straight to my room. Now I could leave this place, I thought. But will I have new friends there. Will I make true friends not like the people here?

I thought and talked to myself but I ended up sleeping.

"AAH! What a sleep, I didn't even have a dream to remember!"

I looked at my clock and it was already 2:22. I started preparing myself for the trip.

I went to the bathroom and took a shower. Then, I dressed up with my pants and a spaghetti top with a scarf on my neck and a jacket to make me warm. The morning dawn was really cold. I opened my window and as the wind pass through me face, the hair on my skin stood up. After grooming myself, eating and tooth brushing I was all set to go.

I finished at around 2: 48 and I am only waiting for the person who will fetch me. I waited silently near the window where I could see the terrace. I closed my eyes as tears went down my cheeks. I don't know if it's for happiness or sadness. To tell you the truth, I feel happy to leave this place but something tells me I am going to miss something here or maybe somebody. I don't know for myself.

I opened my eyes and saw a boy or maybe a guy. He was standing at the tree. Seems like I am familiar with him.

I went outside, in the terrace and looked at him. He jumped directly to me with his mask on his face.

IT WAS PERSONA!

I never thought he will be the one.

"Ms. Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"It is already time to leave"

"I know, are you the one who is assigned to accompany me in going to the airport?"

"Yes I am going to accompany you in going to the gates"

"I see, so let's go"

He carried me on his back and we jumped into one branch to another. Though it is really freaky, it felt really nice.

In about 10 seconds we were already near the gate. There, the car was waiting.

"You need to go already Ms. Sakura"

"I thought you will guide me on the way!"

"I said I will, but only till the gates. Somebody else will escort

You to the airport"

"Then this is goodbye now. See you next time!"

I walked unto the car and saw a guy as tall as I am.

In an instance I knew him.

"So the black cat will escort me now?"

"Shut up, now go inside the car."

His attitude will never change I guess.

Both of us sat side by side inside the limo. We were both quiet. I expected him to be my bodyguard already so I was not shocked at all. The only thing that bothers my conscience was that if he knows why I am going to America and if he knows that I am going to America.

I looked at my watch, and it was already 5:00. We were already in the airport.

"So this is goodbye?"

"Tsk, stop the acting. It's creepy."

"Can you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Please don't' tell anybody where or why I am going; if you can do that. Will you?"

"Fine, but I can't promise that for forever"

I smiled with his answers. The last call for me is been said already and I have to leave.

I jus waved goodbye to him.

 HOPE YOU LIKED IT!! 


	2. THE WORRYING AND LYING

Title: The Sweetest Revenge

Summary: Everybody wants to have their sweetest revenge to their enemies. So, what about Mikan and Natsume? Will they have their revenge too?

Chapter 2:

After Natsume escorted Mikan to the airport, he went directly to class. Everyone was shocked to see their heartthrob late for the first time.

"Natsume-kun! Thanks God you came or else my day won't be complete and I won't have any reason to come her today in class!" Sumire, the president of NatsumeXRuka fans club and also their number 1 fan shouted wholeheartedly and other fans joined too.

Ruka just waved a hand and signed to him to sit beside him.

"So, why are you late?"

"Nothing, Ruka"

"Is it because of another mission?"

"Hmp."

"Natsume, where's Mikan?"

"Don't know"

"Answer me properly or you're gonna get shot by my baka gun!"

"I said I don't know"

"I am worried. She's not in her room and even in the sakura tree. She's not also here in class. But her things are still here in the academy."

"Ask the teachers if you're that worried"

A short conversation between Natsume and Hotaru made the class go silent.

Everyone was worried for their Mikan has been lost. Everyone looked at their teacher, Narumi-sensei. They know that their teachers know something.

"Sorry class, but neither do I know where Mikan is."

"Are you sure? You do know that we don't trust you that much. Only Mikan does" one voice said with a harsh tone.

"Naru doesn't know anything, If he does, then he will say to us that we don't need to worry, she's fine or maybe he will tell us where she really is"

The whole class became silent again as Natsume spoke.

"Natsume-kun is right. Narumi-sensei doesn't know anything" said Sumire

"Maybe Mikan was just hiding with in a place where we can't find her. Maybe she wants to have a moment alone!?" said Aya-chan

"You're right. Maybe she did" said Hotaru

Classes go on though everyone was worried.

Natsume thought to himself.

-Natsume's POV

Everyone is worried about you, why did you decide to go to America?

Now I need to lie to make sure I keep my promise with you. If they know that I know something about what happened to you, I will be doomed.

I am amazed that Narumi doesn't know anything or maybe he knows but keeps it a secret cause you also asked him to.

Gosh! It's hard to act as if I don't know anything.

"So Mikan went to America and asked you to keep it?" another voice talked inside the head of Natsume.

It was Koko, the mind reader.

"Have you been reading my mind?"

"No, just know. I thought you know something so I read your mind!"

"So, you really want to go toasted, huh?"

"NO! Of course not, I promise I won't tell anyone"

"Even though you won't tell anyone, I already broke my promise. So don't you ever read my mind again, because I will burn you to death!"

-end of Natsume's POV

"RRRRRRRIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!"

The bell for dismissal has rung.

"Hotaru-chan, we better get going. We hope we can find Mikan already" Nonoko and Aya-chan went near to Hotaru to comfort her.

She has been very sad because they have not found Mikan for already three days. They tried to tell the faculty but none of them knows where Mikan is. They searched all the grounds of the Academy but did not see any sign of her.

No alice used for tracking persons can be used because of Mikan's Nullification Alice.

Until now, Natsume and Koko haven't said a word about what they know. Both feel unpleasant because of keeping their knowledge about Mikan's whereabouts.

A week has passed and the class has not found Mikan.

Natsume and Koko still did not say a word. All are now very worried. And still they keep their promise.

Even if Hotaru attends classes' everyday, she doesn't pay attention to it anymore. Her mind already flies thinking about where Mikan could be.

Narumi-sensei is also getting worried about Mikan. Also, Jinno-sensei hasn't said a word too.

"AAAH! THIS SUCKS! Why can't we tell them what we know, Natsume?"

"Cause we can't"

"I can't stand it anymore! I can't think that I am already betraying my sad and worried friends!"

"If you want to say something, then get prepared to be toasted and eventually killed by Polka"

"She's not here so why hide the truth!"

"She doesn't want to worry them more"

"Then they are already worrying the most! If we tell them then they will be at rest cause they already know where Mikan is, right?!"

"Hmp"

"AAAH! THIS TOTALLY SUCKS!!"

 HOPE YOU LIKED IT!! 


	3. HIDDEN TRUTH

Title: The Sweetest Revenge

Summary: Everybody wants to have their sweetest revenge to their enemies. So, what about Mikan and Natsume? Will they have their revenge too?

Chapter 3:

While there is chaos in the Alice Academy, Japan, the Alice Academy in America is already welcoming a new transferred student.

-Mikan's POV

"Everyone, we have a new pupil in class. Let us welcome her now" I hear my new homeroom teacher shout to my new classmates.

Right now, I feel my feelings are all messed up. I feel scared, for maybe many won't like me or I can't make friends. I feel anger, cause seems like they are not paying attention to our teacher, and it is like they don't care if there is a new student in class. I am also a bit shy because I don't know how to face them. All kinds of feelings I feel right now; the feeling of being happy, sad, lonely, worried, scared, frightened and angry and many more.

The door is opened by my teacher and I am starting to see many faces. I went in front of them; near the teacher's table and started introducing myself.

"Good morning everyone, I am Sakura Mikan from Alice Academy Japan. I transferred here for some private reasons. My Alice is Nullification only and ability type is dangerous Ability. I am pleased to meet you all."

After I introduced myself, the whole class became quiet. They looked at me with eyes that are angry, questioning, and happy and no care at all.

"Why the hell should we care?" shouted a young man.

Before I arrived here in America, I decided that I will be the opposite of the Mikan Sakura in Japan. I will be weak, shy, silent and everything opposite about my attitude before.

"Sorry" I went straight to the chair where my teacher told me to sit down.

I breathed heavily. It was my first day in class; I don't like to make war with one of my classmates. It's better not to tolerate his acts than using my Alice to punish him for being rude. For that I saved my self for being expelled in my first day.

"Excuse me, Sakura-chan but that is my seat." A cute and kind girl came to me asking me to move out from her seat. I did not have any choice so I moved out.

I stood up from my seat and walk again to another available seat. Suddenly, I stumbled, and then I heard the person whom I thought was kind laughing.

"Poor bastard, she stumbled. Can anybody help her? Because I won't even bother to do that!" she said while laughing cruelly. Her whole cute face changed to a devil like one.

Now my blood is boiling up, but I still need to keep my temper. I wished somebody will protect me by this time. I don't really want to pick a fight.

"If you want to live long in this class, you better pay respect to us. We are the leaders of this class. Whoever stays in our way goes dead. If ever you don't pay respect and go bossy over us, make sure you have prepared the place where you are bound to be buried!"

A guy at the back talked. I remember Natsume because of him, but he is way too bad for Natsume.

They were 5 of them whom the class calls leaders. One was that bad guy who talked to me a while ago; I think he's the president. Then there were twins; both are handsome. Another one was a young boy; he still belongs to the class. He was the one who said "Why the hell should we care?" He seems to have been accelerated and lastly the sweet girl who turned into a devil.

All I could say was "I understand, sir" Then they all went laughing. A girl, she was like a servant gave me a chair to sit in.

"Well then good, we won't have any problem" the twins said it together.

Before I sat down I make sure there were no tricks. I sat down comfortably. Then I noticed the silent girl who gave me the chair, she was bullied by that devil girl.

"Hello little girl, how good of you to give the new student a chair"

"Thank you, Mam"

"How about giving me a chair to, won't you mind?"

"Not at all, Mam, I will surely be back with a chair for you"

"Where do you think are you going, huh?"

"Mam, I am…"

"Did I say I want a steal chair? I said I want you as my chair!"

She threw her unto the floor and instantly sat on the poor girl. The whole class went on laughing and laughing. I was about to help her but I remember the words of the so called leader.

BUT I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I said to myself.

"Stop it!"

"What did you say, Sakura-chan?"

"I said stop it"

"Stay away from our businesses, isn't it clear when our head leader spoke to you" 

"But the girl is hurt already, she can't breath."

"Well if you care, then we don't!"

"But…"

"If you can do something for her then do it! Well I heard you are in the Dangerous Ability Type but you only have Nullification as your alice!"

I hate it; she is really looking down at me as a poor little girl. Well, I think I could beat her up and erase all their memories afterwards; if that's the case, that won't hurt at all!

"Then I will show you what my true Alice is!"

Before I could release my attack, the steal Alice so I could steal her Alice for good, Persona blocked me on the way.

He hugged me on the back and placed a handkerchief on me nose, then I started to get sleepy. Soon I fall unto the dream word.

-end of Mikan's POV

"I am very sorry for the problems she has made, please forgive her. Please you excuse us"

He vanished and left in an instance. He left poor Mikan at the wall, still very dizzy. She woke up and had her vision, but she was still dizzy. She started to talk…

"Shit! That Persona gets on my way again. Gosh! He made me inhale that gas again. Aaah! My head hurts!"

Everyone in the room was very curious. Why does a man need to stop a student in using her Alice if her Alice is only Nullification?

"Hey you!" called out the president of the class "Why were you stop by that man?"

Everyone became serious afterwards. All were getting curious about the topic. Silence was on the air.

"Sorry about what I did a while ago. I just lost my temper. Excuse me, I need to go"

Mikan was about to go out from the room but she was stopped by the twins. One holds her wrist and the other shuts the door.

"Why are you leaving even though we haven't told you to do so?" the young one asked.

"I am very sorry"

"You are always asking our forgiveness though you really don't need it. You don't look up to us as others do. You don't care who we are until we don't get in your way as so do you get in our way. Who are you little girl?" the devil girl started to chat.

-Mikan's POV

I know I should not answer them. The only thing they need to know is that I am Sakura Mikan; Alice is Nullification only and type is Dangerous.

"I am Sakura Mikan from Alice Academy Japan. Alice is Nullification and type is Dangerous"

"You know we can never believe that. Your Alice is nullification only but you were classified as Dangerous? The guy stopped you before you could attack. Doesn't it look fishy? Maybe that guy stopped you because maybe your attack is to strong, am I right?" the almighty president came near to me and placed my chin in his soft hands.

I let go with the tight hold on my risk and moved away the hand on my chin.

I moved going to the door and opened it hard. I pushed away the person who blocked but before I got out, I said to them…

"You don't need to know me that much. Don't even bother knowing me more, because I am nothing to you neither to the whole class and you and the whole class in nothing for me too. I am just a little girl who will never step on your way so don't ever step on mine too. For you, no for all of you I am nobody in your life"

 HOPE YOU LIKED IT!! 


	4. DANGER IS AHEAD

Title: The Sweetest Revenge

Summary: Everybody wants to have their sweetest revenge to their enemies. So, what about Mikan and Natsume? Will they have their revenge too?

Chapter 4:

3 moths have passed and Mikan is doing well in her studies and in dwelling with her classmates. She doesn't stand out much in her classroom and until now nobody knows about her true identity.

She has stayed silent and every Saturday she attends her training in enhancing her abilities. Everything is doing well for her.

While in Japan, both Natsume and Koko haven't said anything. Everyone is bored because Mikan is still not their. Narumi-sensei have lied to them that Mikan is with her sick grandfather and it might take long for her to come back.

Events have settled already in both places until…

"………..Mikan Sakura has been in America for 3 months. Alice Academy thinks that everything is stable. There are no threats for them; maybe this would be the best time to surprise them. Should we go on with our plans?"

"Of course we should, why not? Let's meet tomorrow in the morning to discuss the plans for tomorrow night's event. I'm hanging up, see you then"

-Mikan's POV

What a boring day for everyone! It seems like everyday is the same. I attend my classes regularly. I don't talk that much, neither do I smile. When someone was bullied I just stay out of it. When activities are been held I participate silently.

I wish I could be the Sakura Mikan before! Life was much more exciting. I miss my friends there! FRIENDS? Aaah stop it, your anger has been faded away. I think they have changed because I have gone lost.

Maybe everyone is worried about me. Did Natsume still keep his promise not to tell them? But he did not promise he will keep it forever. Maybe he has told the others.

"Excuse me, Mikan-chan!"

"Mikan-chan?"

Who owns that voice? Why is he calling me?

SHIT! It's the teacher; I better get attentive before he discovers my mind was flying out the window.

"Yes, sensei, what do you need from me?"

"I thought you were thinking about something else. Are you listening to my discussions, Mikan-chan?"

"Of course I have sensei. Please don't bother me anymore, just continue your discussion. Don't worry I am listening to it"

Discussion is still going on and everyone is getting sleepy. Aaah! I already mastered my copy alice and I could regulate the steal already, the erase is fine and about the nullification it's good. After I mastered everything I could get back there.

-end of Mikan's POV

It's almost time for the festival and everybody is getting prepared for it. Both in America and in Japan are very busy preparing there booths for the festival. Except the Dangerous Ability Class where in Natsume and Mikan are members.

In America…

"It was better if I were still in the Special ability type Class. Maybe it's more fun! But it's more fun if I were with Misaki-sempai and Ando-sempai. I really miss them a lot! I've been here for months and I don't even have a single friend. BORING!"

While in Japan…

"Natsume, get out of your hiding place! We have so many things to talk of."

"Shit! I better hide well."

Days passed and every class is ready for the festival. All attended the opening ceremony and afterwards enjoyed the other booths made by other classes.

In America…

Night came and it was time for the big surprise…

"It is already exactly 6:43, 2 more minutes and we will greet all the pupils with our big surprise."

"Still don't be too cocky we are not safe until we leave the grounds of the Academy bringing good news"

"We understand, Reo-kun. Everyone's set for the attack, 32 seconds more and we'll jump out of this dark box."

"We are 4 in this group but if one goes messy with his or her part then be sorry cause no one will help you, is that clear to everyone?"

"Clear!"

"Clear!"

"Clear!"

"Very well, let's start our show!"

All of them jumped from the box where they were in. One of their comrades used his Alice to freeze time. After time was frozen another took a list of the pupils who they were after. Each was assigned for a person to kidnap and one of them was assigned for Sakura Mikan.

Inside their classroom, Mikan was looking at the stars. She didn't go out because it's boring to have fun when you are alone.

"Huh, what a boring night, I should have fun because today is our festival but all I am doing is to sit here and daze at the beautiful sky. Well, its better than having fun all alone."

"Excuse me, Ms. Sakura?"

"Yes? Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!!!"

-Mikan's POV

I was inside sitting inside a dark, cold and silent room. No one was with me, I locked all the doors and windows, except one. I was staring at the dark sky through it. The moon was so bright.

I was merely thinking about going back to Japan while acting as a bad Mikan. I won't smile anymore to my friends. I will speak harsh words to those who are kind to me. No teacher nor pupil will go bossy over me, I will hurt anyone who goes near with out a reason. Won't that be my greatest revenge to them? After that, they will think I have change and they will never go near me. Then they will show their true colors.

Well, that was only a thought!

I kept thinking on what will be the outcome if I do that. I would have me revenge and they will suffer because of it. But I am sure that won't happened.

I kept thinking of all kinds of stuff. Even Natsume, I kept on thinking how he is after every mission he goes on. But all of my thoughts were disturbed by someone.

He called me…...

"Excuse me, Ms. Sakura?"

He called me out and I looked at him. I was shocked! I surely did lock the doors and other windows and I was staying at the window which I opened. How come he entered the room!?

I was shocked; I did not know what to do! I was bound to react but before that happened. He grabbed and injected something at my neck.

After that I felt sleepy. I lost my balance; my head hurts. My eyes want to close……

Now, I am awake in a dark room. I feel bodies beside. Alive and breathing! But I know they are asleep.

I know from the scene itself we are been kidnap. And the people who want are the AAO. What will they do to us?

I need to think of a plan to get out of here. But what shall I do, I can't see a thing?!

Somebody's coming, SHIT!!

"So how's the students?"

"They are doing well"

"Still asleep, No one is awake?"

"None, sir"

"Let me check on them"

"Yes, sir"

He's coming to me. I need to close my eyes. I need to act as if I am not awake.

"So here's Mikan Sakura, the one who carries rare alices"

Why did he know that? Nobody knows that except the Academy. Now, I am in disadvantage. I know they have prepared something to control me.

"_So you are awake?"_

Ha? Who's talking there?

"_Me, Souji!"_

-end of Mikan's POV

 HOPE YOU LIKED IT!! 


	5. THE KIDNAP EVENT

Title: The Sweetest Revenge

Summary: Everybody wants to have their sweetest revenge to their enemies. So, what about Mikan and Natsume? Will they have their revenge too?

Chapter 5:

"_So you are awake?"_

Ha? Who's talking there?

"_Me, Souji!"_

-end of Mikan's POV

"Stop acting as if you are asleep because that won't work for me!"

"YOU BASTARD! Let us go!"

"You don't have the power to tell me that. You know very well that we won't let go of people who are like you who has wonderful gifts"

"You won't get anything from us! We won't let you and your company, take what are ours!"

"We will not take it away from you. We are just going to use it through their owners."

"LIKE WE ARE GOING TO LET YOU!"

"You and your friends don't have any choice. The only choice you have is to help us destroy the academy or die. So what do you think? Which of the two will you choose?"

"None"

"Well, I haven't introduced myself, I am Soujiro Yuki, but you can call me Souji if we are already comrades"

"That will never happen!"

"My Alice is Mind-Reading and Time freezing, so whatever you plan on your head, I will know that"

"Souji! Stop the chit-chatting already we need to plan our attack in the Alice Academy in Japan!" 

"Yes, Mam. Well if you might ask Ms. Sakura who is she, she is my only eldest sister. Her name is Nazumi. She has a twin and I have another older sister named Nazuki but the academy killed her. So do you see how cruel that academy you think is so good? Well this ends our conversation. Bye-bye!"

"Wait!"

"SOUJI, COME ON!" called his sister

_Mikan's thoughts:_

_Did the academy really kill his older sister? Maybe that's the reason why his fighting against the Academy. If it's true then why did the academy do that? _

_What should I do to free myself and the others? We need to get out of here to warn the Academy that they will attack again AA Japan. I know everyone is worried about us. What should I do?!_

_Aaah! I've got it! But it only has 25 chance that the outcome would be good and advantageous for us. But there's nothing bad if I do it. Here it goes!_

_So let's try it…_

_I can control water, so maybe what I copied was something that can control water. The one beside has Water Alice. _

_If I could control water then maybe, I could turn water myself. That way I could go out from here go to the Academy. Let's try it!_

_OOOHH! I feel very cold… where's my arms? Why can I only see blue color? OMG! Did I really turn into WATER! _

_Ok, that's SO GOOD! Now it's time to escape…._

She went out the dark room and saw people over crowding a table. They were like planning for the attack.

Souji: "So Natsume Hyuuga and Akami Nakamura are the only students we are bound to kidnap in this attack. BORING!"

Nazumi: "Even though they are only two, both are strong and skillful so don't be too relaxed."

Reo: "Out attack will be tomorrow night as planned and the delivery of the kidnap students will be tomorrow dawn"

Mimi: "So we need to guard those children till dawn of tomorrow. After we could rest and go to the mission already?"

Reo: "Yes, everyone please listen. Mimi will be assigned to distract the people who will fight against us. It's her job because she has an offensive type of Alice. Nazumi will be assigned of Akami Nakamura while Soujiro will be assigned of Natsume Hyuuga. I will be assigned of your entrance and exit in the school. I will be responsible for letting you in and out, during that process I will make sure nobody gets hurt but I have no responsibilities after that. Always follow my commands and don't go too cocky. Is everything understood?"

All: "Yes"

After hearing those, she already knows that she needs to arrive at the school before midnight to tell them and let them prepare.

Mikan has finally gone out of the house and transformed back to her original form.

While in the shelter…

"Sr. Reo, Ms. Nazumi one of the students is gone!"

"Shit! Go out and find her!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Nazumi, who escaped?"

"Reo-kun, its Mikan Sakura"

"We need to find and get her back! She is the one who our organization really needs! We can't loose her!"

"Hmm, how did she escape? Did she use her Alice? Nah, impossible!"

"Shut up, Soujiro this is not a joke. Maybe she heard our plans before she escaped. She might tell it to the Academy!"

"Reo-kun, it alright, you just need to chill."

"Also you Mimi, shut up!"

While outside the shelter, guards are already running after Mikan

_Mikan: "Mikan run faster, run faster before they could capture you! You need to arrive at the academy and warn them. After that you can rest, so Mikan run faster!"_

"Hey you, stop! Stop right there or else your gonna get shot by my gun!"

"SHIT!"

"Stop! Stop right know"

Mikan ran as fast as she could but the guards, they were still at her back.

"_Come on, run faster!"_

Suddenly she stumbled but got her balance

"_I need to run faster, they are almost near me!"_

But the guards caught her hand and held it tightly. They covered her mouth and eyes. Tie up her feet and hands. She was already caught by them. But suddenly………..

She vanished….

She was gone, the rope and the handkerchiefs were left on the ground.

"Arin, you saved me!?"

 HOPED YOU LIKED IT!! 


	6. COZY RESCUE OF LOVE

Title: The Sweetest Revenge

Summary: Everybody wants to have their sweetest revenge to their enemies. So, what about Mikan and Natsume? Will they have their revenge too?

Chapter 6:

"Arin, you saved me!?"

"Shhh… the guards are still there, so keep quiet"

"Why are you here?"

"The academy already knows you were kidnap and we already found out where you were hidden. The Dangerous ability type was assigned to save you. Right now the others are at the shelter where the other kidnapped students are placed"

"I never knew you had the Teleportation Alice"

"Nope, I don't have that kind of Alice. I have the Fire Alice, this Alice used was only done by an Alice stone"

"I see, you are really the same as Natsume but you are worse, I still remember….

"If you want to live long in this class, you better pay respect to us. We are the leaders of this class. Whoever stays in our way goes dead. If ever you don't pay respect and go bossy over us, make sure you have prepared the place where you are bound to be buried!"

You were really scary at that time"

"Sorry about that, I just don't want people to get bossy around"

"So you're the one who's getting bossy so others won't?"

"Yes"

"Aaah I see, though your intentions are good you are still doing the bad thing…

Hey wait, why are you still carrying my bridal style?"

"Sorry, my bad"

"Good that you let me down, so is the job done?"

"Wait, I am going to contact the others….

Rei, have you saved the others?

"Ahhh! But the bad guys, we didn't catch them"

Its ok, head back directly to the school; make sure no one catches you

"I understand"

Sakura-chan…"

"I heard it, they have saved the students but Reo and the others, and they didn't"

"You know them?"

"Yes, now stop the chit-chat. Let's go already to the academy"

Both arrived in the academy and the others too. All were glad of the outcome…

In the faculty…

"Sensei, Reo and the others are going to attack AA Japan. I think they are heading there right now"

"We need to warn the AA Japan and also give back there ALAS"

"What do you mean, sensei? What ALAS?"

"You are going back there as a back up security for the students who are targeted"

"I haven't mastered…"

"It will be fine, you will be fine. Now, Ms. Sakura be ready in going back to Japan, you will leave tonight. You can leave now."

"Yes, sir"

"And remember when you leave you can't come back here again. You will stay there and train there. Understood?"

"But…"

"No buts. Do you understand everything?"

"Yes, sir. I'm going to leave now"

-Mikan's POV

I went out of the room with a deep sigh.

It was ok if I go back to Japan. I have missed my friends a lot. But, the thing is I won't go back here anymore. Now that I am starting to open myself up to the people around me.

"Sakura, so you are going back to your place?"

"Yes"

"Why so sad?"

"Well, nothing"

We both walked out of the hall and outside. We sat under a tree where you can find a tall lamp beside it.

"Huh, I remember Natsume when I am doing this"

"What do you mean?"

"I have a friend there in Japan. He is lonely and sad. He was always alone in his own world. He has a best friend who I admired before. He belongs to the Dangerous ability class. When you look at him you could find rebellion in his eyes. Well, they say I trespassed in his world. He was the God of our class but I put him down. I was the only one who stood up and told him the whole truth. I made him laugh, smile, cry and go angry. I was always there for him in the times when he needs a friend while his best friend is not there. He hated me because I always smile in front of him.

He was one of the people whom I trusted the most. He was really like you"

"Do you like him?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I like you to"

 HOPE YOU LIKED IT!! 


	7. THE AWAITED RETURN

(SORRY FOR MAKING OTHER CHARACTERS! IT WAS JUST NECESSARY FOR MY STORY)

Title: The Sweetest Revenge

Summary: Everybody wants to have their sweetest revenge to their enemies. So, what about Mikan and Natsume? Will they have their revenge too?

Chapter 7:

-Mikan's POV

What Arin likes me?

"SAKURA MIKAN, I LIKE YOU!" 

Why is he saying that now? What did I do?

"Arin, why are you doing this?"

"From the day you came here, I have placed my eyes on you. Your beauty and sadness overflows my blood. Everyday in our classes I always look at you looking outside, thinking about things. I always wished you were thinking of me. When you were inside the room, I was there"

"What? You were there?! So you saw how I was kidnapped! But… but you didn't save me!"

"I didn't because I should not! If ever I saved you, we will only be caught together. I thought that if I could tell the school about the incident and follow you around, we could save you without hurting another person."

"But…"

"Even though I saved you, the other people won't. Time was frozen, so nobody will notice except the people who were with the one who were kidnap. If I could tell the academy, then good. What I did was for the better of everything"

"Now I understand"

"Thank you for understanding"

"But that's not it, do you really like me?"

"If I say, I am not, will you believe me?"

"No"

"See! I am madly in love with you even though in a short time. Even if we didn't spend happy or sad times together, I have seen you sad and happy."

"Don't say that I am getting advantage of your feelings but I have a favor to ask you"

"What is it?"

"Would you go with me to Japan and escort me there? I heard you are half Japanese! So will you?"

"Ok, I will"

"Thanks"

"I know you can speak in Japanese so this is not a problem. We better go now, it's getting dark"

We said goodbye to each other. Until now I can't believe that he likes me. I don't know what to say or how to react. I have gone through this scene before but,… before I could react Natsume comes and burn the guy without a reason. All he says to me is that he just feels like it.

Gosh! I even asked him to come with me to Japan. What should I do?

Now that I am returning to Japan, will I go back to being the happy and cheerful Mikan? He better accept me for being who I am. Arin should and Arin will. He better accept it or he will be doomed. Well, it's a good night for me; if I am not coming back then I should pack my clothes and other belongings.

Wait what's this card….

_Mikan-chan,_

_We will deliver your other stuffs to Japan _

_So please bring only stuffs that you need _

_And clothes that you can wear for about three days_

_-Anonymous_

KNOCK (3 times)

Somebody is knocking, who might be this?

"Wait for a second, I'll be right there!"

I opened the door and saw a person in front of me. He was wearing a heavy jacket, shades and a hat. I did not see his face.

"Ms. Sakura, may I speak with you for a while"

"Yes sir, please come in"

He sat down and I offered him tea. He asked me to sit down because both of us will have a talk.

"Ms. Sakura, I was the one who talked to you before you went here"

"I see"

"Now I am going to explain everything again to you"

"Go on, sir. I am listening"

"You went here asking me if you can only tell your new classmates that you have only Nullification Alice, am I right?"

"Yes, sir"

"Now when you leave you won't say a word to them too. You will just vanish as if you weren't there. Your true purpose of coming here is because you need to train. You can go back to your original life in Japan if you like to. You can now tell your classmates in Japan your true powers because it is useless if you still keep it now that the AAO knows it. You will still train there in Japan. Our first deal was you should train here until you have mastered everything but circumstances say that you need to leave already. Now, even though you will go to classes, jam with your friends, your main purpose of coming back is to guard Natsume Hyuuga and Akami Nakamura, you should always remember that. That will be like your first mission. You know yourself that even though you are part of the Dangerous Ability Type Class you are not send out to missions not like the others. Now everything is clear, so I must leave you so you could prepare"

"Wait sir"

"What is it?"

"I asked Arin to come with"

"Arin? Part also of DA Ability Type Class?"

"Yes"

"Well, if it's alright with him, then you could do what you want to do"

"Thank you sir, Goodnight"

He has already left and everything is stabled. I expect that he will talk with Arin on what Arin should and should not do. He will tell him his limitations.

-end of Mikan's POV

After sometime, Arin and Mikan have gone to Japan. They are already expected to arrive there.

In the AA Japan…

"Good morning class"

"Shut up, Narumi-sensei we already know you are there!"

"Well everyone should be excited right now because I have new students and you have new classmates"

After Narumi-sensei's remark the whole class has gone quiet.

"Well let's welcome them. Please enter"

And both entered while holding both hands…

"GOODMORNING EVERYONE!"

 HOPE YOU LIKE IT!! 


	8. TERRIBLE FATE

Title: The Sweetest Revenge

Summary: Everybody wants to have their sweetest revenge to their enemies. So, what about Mikan and Natsume? Will they have their revenge too?

Chapter 8:

- (2) Somebody's POV

"GOOD MORNING!" we said to everyone while we were smiling so brightly. We were both holding hands. We ran inside the room and saw everyone sitting with astonished eyes.

Nobody greeted us; as if they didn't want us for their class. Until we heard somebody saying…

"AAAAH! WHY ISN'T IT MIKAN-CHAN!"

And another accompanied her…

"I WAS HOPING IT WOULD BE SAKURA-CHAN! I REALLY MISS HER!"

They weren't happy we were there; they thought we were somebody else. And to their surprise it wasn't the person whom they hoped neither to come back nor to enter the room.

We introduced ourselves while maintaining my happy face though I feel very depressed deep inside. But when we finished introducing, we realized, they were not listening.

We felt doomed inside but still we kept our happy smile. We think nobody will ever love us… except our mom.

-end (2) of somebody's POV

"Oi, who are you two?" Sumire asked with a harsh tone of voice.

"I am Susumi and she is Suzume. We are twins. My Alice is to give of illnesses while Suzume has the ability of curing it."

"Oh really? Then show us your power!"

"But how?" both said together. They don't have any intentions in using other people just to prove their Alice to other people.

By this Sumire laughed. She answered back with a serious look.

"Well, Susumi use your power to Suzume. Give her a disease that can't be cured, only through her own power. Suzume could easily heal it if that's the case, right?"

"I can't do that!"

"Why Susumi? Are you afraid of hurting your sister? Don't worry she could heal it."

"She can't, she…"

"Stop it Susumi! Don't tell them anything, they don't have the right to know. Let's just leave now"

The twins left the room and went to the dormitory to have sometime to rest.

While in the classroom….

"Oi Koko, you read her mind?"

"Ah"

"Tell us, what is it?"

"It's private" 

"Just tell us!"

"YOU DON'T NEED TO NOW IT!"

"Koko, please tell us"

"No"

"Koko…"

"Alright, but I will only say this once. If you can't understand it then sorry"

"Alright I understand. Now hurry up and say something!"

"Suzume is weaker than Susumi. They are simply opposite"

"Ehhh?"

"The type of Alice Suzume has is like Natsume's. It lessens her life span. The other thing is if she will get illnesses from other people, no one can cure her but herself, but if she does cure herself she will die cause her body can't take it. That's why Susumi can't give her illness because she might kill her sister."

"Aaah"

Everybody went silent. All were sorry for the two; they don't know how hard it is to live like that

"Plus, I heard Susumi saying that she wants to offer half of her life span for Suzume but its not any illness."

"I want to cry!" all the girls said

"I never thought they were under that kind of trouble. Susumi should make sure that Suzume doesn't get sick or else…"

"GOOD MORNING EVERY ONE!"

"MIKAN-chan and who's that other person?"

 HOPE YOU LIKE IT!! 

Elina: expect romance and drama for the upcoming chapters. Many things will happen like funeral (for whom?), love triangle (between whom?) and happy ending (who will in end happy?)

LOOK FORWARD FOR THOSE SCENES AND SEE WHAT WILL HAPPEN IN MY STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. HEART PROBLEM

Title: The Sweetest Revenge

Summary: Everybody wants to have their sweetest revenge to their enemies. So, what about Mikan and Natsume? Will they have their revenge too?

Chapter 9:

Aya-chan: "Mikan-chan, when did you return?"

Mikan-chan: "Ahhh yesterday evening!"

Nonoko-chan: "Really? Well who is this guy? WOW! BOTH OF YOU ARE HOLDING HANDS!"

(Natsume's attention was drawn by this)

Mikan-chan: "Well, well… he is my boyfriend!"

Whole class : "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

Hotaru-chan: "Mikan, why so fast? Without even consulting me, huh!?"

Mikan-chan: "I think he's fine. Well I was really amazed because he had the courage in saying his feelings to me"

Sumire: "Better for you, I am jealous!"

All the girls: "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Ruka-kun: "What about your grandfather? Is he alright?"

Mikan-chan: "What about my grandfather?"

Sumire-chan: "Didn't you go back to your place to visit you sick grandfather? Well, that's what Narumi-sensei said to us. Maybe you met him in your place, right? AAAAYYYEEE!!"

Mikan-chan: "Ye…e-es, of course HAHAHA!"

Natsume-kun: "Oi, you really suck in lying, ne Polka!"

Mikan-chan: "Natsume?!"

Natsume: "I really feel like punching a whole battalion on the face because of your lie!"

Mikan-chan: "Natsume, what are you talking? Lie? What lie?"

Natsume: "You never went to you place! You never took care of your grandfather! And YOU NEVER SAW THAT FREAKING BOYFRIEND THERE!"

Mikan-chan: "Natsume, why? Are you mad about that? Are you mad because I have a relationship between a man?!"

Aya-chan: "Mikan-chan, stop it. Natsume is not in a good mood right now you know"

Mikan-chan: "Ne, Natsume you are mad because he's my boyfriend. YOU'RE MAD BECAUSE I HAVE A BOYFRIEND! BECAUSE YOU ALWAYS TEASE THAT I WILL NEVER HAVE ONE! Are you mad about that? Or are you jealous, huh!? SAY SOMETHING!"

Natsume-kun: "IF I SAY I AM! WHAT WILL YOU DO, huh? LAUGH! SAYING IT'S NOT TRUE! WELL TO TELL YOU STRAIGHT, I AM CRAZILY JEALOUS ABOUT IT!"

-Mikan's POV

After he shouted to me about how jealous he is, he left. I don't know how to react. I feel like I was been crushed. Right now I am confused, I feel happy. But I don't know why, why is it? Is it because he is jealous? Maybe, I don't know for myself! But there is something that makes me sad. I know why, because he shouted, he got angry. There's another one, what is this feeling? ANGER! But why do I feel anger?

"Because you just made your boyfriend hope more though what his hoping for will never be his"

Who are you? Koko?

"No"

Then who?

"Your heart! We both feel happy because Natsume got jealous. That just mean, he has feelings for Sakura Mikan but you're so dense because your brain can't interpret the feelings of the heart. You feel sad because you're getting farther from each other"

Farther from who?

"Natsume, you made him mad and sad. You have lied to yourself and you even let a person hope for you. You don't love Arin! You love Nats…"

Stop! I know, I know that but I….

"I know why, because you, you want to give him your…."

SWEETEST REVENGE!

I want to give revenge! Because he always lets go first. Whenever I feel his comfort and love he always stops and break the moment. He can't be open to me! I could see his love but never did I feel it. Now, with Arin, though I couldn't see it, I, I feel his love…

"Remember this; I am only your heart. They say when you love; you should follow your heart. But, sometimes you need to use your mind. You need to think if this is really love, if you need to stop and if you still need to fight for your love. If you want to give him your sweetest revenge through hurting Natsume and yourself then, fine! That's the way of your mind but remember, you still have the heart. It wants a chance, a chance to love fully the one it really loves, understand?"

Yes, I will give my sweetest revenge but I also need to stop. When I stop I should find out the truth, if he really loves me, if, if he still does, if he can handle me, if he won't get angry if I say I was just giving of my revenge and if he trust me. Then if everything is good for me to not continue then I won't. After that, I will fully give all the time to my heart so it will also give her sweetest,………SWEETEST LOVE!


	10. MOTIVATION FOR ME

Title: The Sweetest Revenge

Summary: Everybody wants to have their sweetest revenge to their enemies. So, what about Mikan and Natsume? Will they have their revenge too?

Chapter 10:

-Mikan's POV

Yesterday, I attended classes with Arin. We had our introduction to the whole class proper. I didn't talk with Natsume and I exchanged places with Permy (Sumire). It's hard to do revenge, especially to a person your heart dearly loves and treasure. But I need to go on, I need to test him, let him understand what I want. "If you want to give him your sweetest revenge through hurting Natsume and yourself then, fine!" I still remember those words from my heart.

Heart! Are you ok? I think no, I feel you are crying right now, because my mind is governing my whole body. You're hurt because I am hurting myself, Arin and Natsume. But you know already, right? I will give you a chance, a chance to love your dearest one. Just wait…wait…wait……..

"Excuse me, Sakura-chan"

………………………………………..

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

"Ah! HAHAHAAHA! Jinno-sensei"

"Tell me now, where did your head go, huh?!"

"I am very sorry"

"If you are not well then you can take a rest"

"HA!"

"Why "HA!" I said you could leave if you want to"

"Thank you, sensei. Please excuse me now"

"Wait Mikan! I'll go with you!"

"Who said you can go, Arin!? Sit down"

"Arin, its better if you won't come with me"

I left the room. I want to leave it from the start. I was worried, worried because he didn't attend classes. The heart was correct; I am leading my way far from Natsume's arms. Is this really revenge or suicide? Cause I can't take it anymore, am I right heart?

Maybe this revenge was just an excuse. An excuse because I have a great fear that, that Natsume doesn't have any feelings for me; I fear that he was just playing around. I fear that if I go closer I won't, no I JUST CAN'T LET GO ANYMORE!

I am hurting him not to let him understand what I want but I am hurting him because I want him to go near me on his own will, I want him to go near me though I am pushing him away, even though I am hurting him, making him sad, letting his temper go out of his handle.

IT'S NOT BECAUSE I WANT HIM TO UNDERSTAND THAT I NEED TO FEEL THE LOVE THAT HE GIVES! I WANT HIM TO PROVE, TO PROVE AND TO SHOW HIS LOVE FOR ME!

Wait! Cherry blossoms? Ahhh, I am in the Sakura tree! I remember everything now. When I first met him, when we fight, when I help him, when he called me by my name and when he smiled. Everything, all that happened between us, all of those made me fall in love with him without me knowing it. Everything is clear to me, what my true intentions are, what my true feelings are and what I am supposed to do.

Who are those two people? How sweet the girl is been fed by a…a……Natsume?

He's feeding her?! That never happened between us. He never did that to me. He…

GIRL: "Natsume why are you doing this?"

Natsume: "Nothing, I just want to!"

GIRL: "REALLY!?"

Natsume: "Ah"

THE GIRL HUGGED HIM!!!! (Mikan's thoughts)

GIRL: "You know, I like you"

EH! (Mikan's)

Natsume: "Why do you say that?"

GIRL: "You are kind and caring to me"

Natsume: "Ah, so that's the reason"

KIND!? CARING!? I NEVER SEEN A NATSUME LIKE THAT! (Mikan's)

GIRL: "Ne Natsume, can I ask you a favor?"

Natsume: "What?"

GIRL: ……………………..

SHE, SHE KISSED HIM!!! (Mikan's)

GIRL: "Thank you"

Natsume: "What was that?"

GIRL: "I……..

No! I don't want to witness this. I, I need to leave. I CAN'T TAKE THIS!

MY EYES ARE CRYING, MY HEART IS CRUMBLING, MY LIMBS AREN'T MOVING, but, BUT I NEED TO LEAVE, I NEED TO LEAVE! IF I CAN'T, then I'll DIE!!

-end of Mikan's POV

Mikan left as fast as she could, she could not take it. Her whole body is going down, she ran fast but she didn't reach the dormitory. She fell down on the floor, feeling her whole body aching.

While in the sakura tree…

GIRL: "I, I want to thank you for everything but I don't know how"

Natsume: "……."

GIRL: "Why Natsume?"

Natsume: "She saw it"

GIRL: "Who?"

Natsume: "Suzume, Mikan, she saw everything, I think. I saw her ran, I saw her tears. She mistook it with something romantic, but this, this doesn't have any romance in it"

GIRL (Suzume): "But, is there really none?"

Natsume: "Why, did you expect romance in it?"

Suzume: "N..no"

Natsume: "Ne, Suzume I only did this because your sister came to me and ask if I can assist you for a while. She went to classes and let me do her task. There is nothing more than that"

Suzume: "Ah, so go now!"

Natsume: "Ha?"

Suzume: "Run after her. Don't let her slip away again from your arms, ne?"

Natsume: "Ah, I will be right!"

Natsume left while running as fast as he could. While Suzume, underneath the sakura tree said…

Suzume: "Natsume, Natsume, NATSUME! I really expected something romantic"

 HOPE YOU LIKED IT!! 


	11. BUSSINESS OF OUR HEARTS

Title: The Sweetest Revenge

Summary: Everybody wants to have their sweetest revenge to their enemies. So, what about Mikan and Natsume? Will they have their revenge too?

Chapter 11:

Mikan fell down with her whole body so heavy. The rain started pouring, pouring as hard as the tears fell from her eyes going to her cheeks.

She was lying on the ground, feeling hopeless. Her heart wants to burst but her mind wants to laugh out. Now, she has many motivations to continue her revenge. She wants Natsume's eyes crying because of her. She wants Natsume to be more possessive and take her away from Arin's arms. She wants Natsume to claim her as his own.

Arin: "Mikan? MIKAN! Oi, wake up!"

Mikan: _"Arin? Arin? Why are you here?"_

Arin: "Shit! Why is it raining hard!?"

Mikan: _"Arin, its cold! It's very cold! Take me to a place where it's hot! Take me to a place where I won't get hurt. Take me to a place away from pain!" _

Arin: " I need to take you to the hospital! You're hot!"

Arin carried Mikan in bridal style and he ran towards the hospital. But in somebody's thoughts…

SB: "Mikan, I'm sorry. Now, I you are not with me anymore. You are in somebody's arms, but I will fight. I WILL FIGHT TO GET YOU BACK!"

In the hospital, Mikan was having a high fever, doctors tried to give her medicines but it doesn't go down. Doctors who have healing alice are trying to heal her fever but it doesn't work.

Arin: "Doc, why isn't she responding to any of your medicines? Even doctors who have healing alice can't heal her!"

Doctor: "We can't do anything for"

Arin: "HA! YOU ARE A DOCTOR! SAVE HER OR SHE WILL DIE SOONER OR LATER!"

Doctor: "A high classed healing alice I think will do. But it is rare, many posses healing alices but they are not high classed to heal everything in a split second. We need to find someone who posses a high classed healing alice. But if it doesn't work, then it's all up to Mikan-chan if she still wants to live."

Arin: "(sigh) Where do we look for someone like that if it's rare, huh?! I need to leave, I need to take care of Mikan, excuse me"

Inside Mikan's room, Arin was there at her side.

Arin: "Mikan, fight! Fight for your life, ne?"

Mikan: "Arin keep quite, you're so noisy!"

Arin: "Eh? You're awake?"

Mikan: "Just now" 

Arin: "Mikan…"

Mikan: "Hmm?"

Arin: "Why aren't you responding to the medicines?"

Mikan: "They are not the medicines that could heal me"

Arin: "But what about the doctors? You nullified it right? But they could heal you if, if you won't right?"

Mikan: "They could not heal me and I didn't nullified their powers"

Arin: "it's hopeless, how could you talk like that even though you are having a high fever!?"

Mikan: "I am like this before!"

Arin: "Mikan, if we don't find someone who has a high classed healing alice you won't be healed. You will die"

Mikan: "I think it will not also work"

Arin: "But the doctor says it can!"

Mikan: "You know, my whole body and heart likes to give up"

Arin: "Don't let them! You need to live! Live, LIVE FOR ME!"

Mikan: "Arin, let's end everything"

Arin: "HA?"

Mikan: "I am sorry but know I realized, I never loved you"

Arin: "Stop joking!"

Mikan: "This is not a JOKE! I just wanted to have revenge to Natsume! I want him to get jealous cause I have a boyfriend!"

Arin: "So you toyed me around!"

Mikan: "Arin, Arin I can't lie to myself anymore, I love Natsume"

Arin: "Can't ,can't you love me?"

Mikan: "My heart tells me that I can't"

Arin: "But can you do me a favor?"

Mikan: "What is it?"

Arin: "Hug me, with all the feelings that you have for me"

Mikan hugged him with all her might but suddenly the door opened….

"Sakura-chan, Hanazawa-kun we have business to do"

 HOPE YOU LIKED IT!! 


	12. START OF LOVE

Title: The Sweetest Revenge

Summary: Everybody wants to have their sweetest revenge to their enemies. So, what about Mikan and Natsume? Will they have their revenge too?

Chapter 12:

Mikan: "Who are you?"

Arin: "Hey, can't you even knock before you come in!?"

Anonymous: "I am here for business"

Mikan: "What business?"

Anonymous: "It seems you have forgotten your task?"

Mikan: "What task?"

Anonymous: "Why don't you ask Hanazawa-kun?"

Mikan: "Arin, what's the task he's talking about?"

Arin: "We were given a mission to protect Natsume Hyuuga and Akami Nakamura"

Mikan: "Ha?"

Anonymous: "Mikan you are assigned to protect Natsume Hyuuga while Arin will protect Akami Nakamura. Didn't you remember you go didn't go to class for your first day her in Japan cause you were putting an eye on those two?"

Mikan: "Ah, I remember"

Anonymous: "But why are you here?"

Arin: "She is not feeling good. She has a fever! And the only one who could save her is a person who….."

Anonymous: "I know someone who has that kind of Alice"

Arin: "Who!?"

Anonymous: "Suzume Yuki"

Mikan: "Suzume Yuki? Who's that?"

Anonymous: "Suzume Yuki, twin sister of Susumi Yuki. She has a high classed healing ability that can heal anything but it lessens her own life span, which she can't heal."

Mikan: "No, I won't ask her to help"

Anonymous: "Hanazawa Arin, if you want to help her ask for the help of Suzume Yuki. She just transferred here with her twin. She also belongs to your class"

Arin: "Hai"

Mikan: "No Arin, don't make that girl help me!"

Arin: "But why? You are going to die!"

Mikan: "I can't take her life for the sake of mine! I want her to live and besides my body wants to die now"

Arin: "Stop it! Don't be too selfish to think only for yourself! What about us? What about the people who will be left? What about the people who care for you, eh?"

Mikan: "………"

Arin: "Sir you may leave now, thank you very much for sharing that to us. It will be of great help"

Anonymous: " I will leave now, if Sakura-chan will recover then, continue with your jobs"

The mister left the room. Now both are talking….

Arin: "Why don't you want her to help you!"

Mikan: "Didn't you understand? I don't want to live anymore and I don't want to cut short her life!"

Arin: "I will leave now"

Mikan: "Don't ask her"

Arin: "You can't stop me until you get well. Even though you don't have feelings for me, I have for you. I won't let you die without me doing something to let you live"

-Mikan's POV

He left, he left to ask that girl to help me. Why can't he understand how I feel?

I hate myself! I hate myself because why didn't I love that person! I should have loves Arin not Natsume. I should have, I should have so I won't be hurt like this!

If I die now, I could go to somewhere I won't be hurt anymore.

Arin said I was only thinking for myself. But is it wrong? I am already in my limits. I want to give my sweetest revenge but I never thought that I could not take it too. Now I don't care about that, I just want to leave quietly, peacefully.

"Oi, Polka"

"Natsume"

"I heard that no doctor or medicine can make your fever down. Isn't there any other medicine or doctor that could heal you?"

"Why are you here?"

"Answer me first"

"…………….."

"Oi Polka"

"I won't answer you properly until you won't call me by my name!"

"M-ik-an, answer me"

"Haaaaa! I am so happy, I heard you say my name!"

"Did you see it?"

"What?"

"Us under the tree"

"Ah"

"Aren't you jealous?"

"N..no"

"You suck when lying"

"I wasn't lying, BAKA!"

"You were"

"No I wasn't

"You really were"

"Not in a million years!"

"Stop lying you did got jealous"

"YES I DID!"

"You are better if you say the truth"

"……….."

"There was no romance between us"

"Why are you explaining? I never asked you!"

"But I know you want to know the truth"

"BAKA! I never said I want"

"See, you suck in lying" 

"Natsume!"

"Ah"

"Do you love…"

"I love you"

"Eh?"

"If ever the world ends and God says you need to choose a partner to go in heaven, I would choose you. Even if it is for hell, Mikan"

"I never asked if you love I was about to ask if you love that girl"

"I know you were hungry for those words, huh?"

"Those are words, how could I be hungry for them? I can't eat them for the first place"

"You want to hear it from me. Though your mouth didn't eat and digest it, your heart did"

"Stop that topic! You didn't answer me, do you like that girl?"

"Ah, I like her a lot"

"EH! BAKA!"

"But, I like, no I love you 1,000,000,000,000,000 times more"

"Really?"

"You didn't answer my question too"

"What question?"

"Mikan, isn't there any other way to let you live?"

"Its ok, I had my medicine already that would surely heal me"

"What medicine?"

"The medicine namely "I LOVE YOU" from Doctor Natsume Hyuuga"

"Hmp"

"But there's another one"

"What?"

"The true medicine that can cure me is the healing powers of somebody"

"Who?"

"Even though I could talk energetically, I could feel my head as hot as boiling water. I could feel it ache and everything in my body crumble because of pain. The only person who could heal me is, Suzume Yuki"

"Ha? Why Suzume Yuki?"

 HOPE YOU LIKED IT!! 


	13. PLANNING FOR AN END

Title: The Sweetest Revenge

Summary: Everybody wants to have their sweetest revenge to their enemies. So, what about Mikan and Natsume? Will they have their revenge too?

Chapter 13:

-Natsume's POV

Natsume: "Eh? Why Suzume Yuki?"

Mikan: "Because she is the only who has a high classed healing powers"

Eh? But if she heals again, she will die.

Mikan: "Natsume, they say my sickness is a new one. No body knows what really is the cure but they say a high classed healing alice could heal this. Though my sickness is through a fever, I know there is more than that. Some how any time, maybe tomorrow or the day after tomorrow, I'll die"

I can't let Mikan or Suzume die but, I don't have a choice…

Mikan: "I tried to stop Arin in asking Suzume to help but he insists that I need it"

Natsume: "Even I won't let Suzume help"

Mikan: "Eh? So you want me to die"

Natsume: "But I don't have a choice, your life is my life, if you die I die"

Mikan: "So you don't want me to die?"

Natsume: "Ah, but if Suzume helps she will die too"

Mikan: "Eh?"

Natsume: "The girl I was with was, Suzume. If she uses back her Alice she will die"

Mikan: "Natsume, don't make Suzume help"

Natsume: "But you're…"

Mikan: "Just don't make, now leave!"

Mikan: "I said leave! Right now!"

Natsume: "Ah, see you later"

Why did she do that? What's on her head?

-end of Natsume's POV

-Mikan's POV

I shouted at him without telling him the reason. Everything was already alright until that topic came.

I should not make Suzume help or else she'll die. It was my fault why I got sick, so nobody should pay for it, only me! It will be aright, I already got Natsume's heart and I ended up everything with Arin, though it was not that clear. I know it will be alright.

Right now, Arin is asking help from Suzume but even though, I won't let her use her powers. I need to keep far from Natsume starting now.

I should make sure that when I leave, nobody will think about me. Nobody will be sad, no body will cry.

In my funeral, all of them will wear happy, bright colored clothing. Nobody will kneel in front of me and cry her heart out. No, just from the start, there will be no funeral. In the day of my death, there will be no funeral but a festival. A festival they will always do in remembrance of my death. There should be no one crying, everyone should laugh and laugh and laugh.

My friends would remember me as a woman who lived her life happy and a girl who always smiled for the sake of her friends.

My teachers will remember a Sakura who works hard for her studies though she doesn't do well in it.

The AAO will remember me as a woman who never feared them, who never thought of being one of them and who always fights against them.

Grandfather will remember an independent me who went to AA Japan just to see her best friend. A person who was kind and caring, who was hard headed but says sorry if she does wrong and lastly a person who has perseverance.

On the day of my death, I will leave Natsume. I will go far from him. He will only remember me as a friend who loved him whole heartedly.

I don't fear leaving Natsume because I am sure that when I leave, somebody will open up her arms and embrace Natsume as a person.

I am sure it will be alright to leave Natsume Hyuuga to a friend namely Suzume Yuki.


	14. A LITTLE HELP, A LITTLE HOPE

Title: The Sweetest Revenge

Summary: Everybody wants to have their sweetest revenge to their enemies. So, what about Mikan and Natsume? Will they have their revenge too?

Chapter 14:

-Arin's POV

I went all the way here just to ask this girl to help; I should make here understand the situation.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Arin: "Is anyone there?"

Susumi: "Wait for a second, I am coming!"

A girl opened the door; I think she is Suzume…

Arin: "Excuse me, are you Suzume?"

Susumi: "Why? What's your business?"

Arin: "I just want to talk about something"

Susumi: "Suzume is inside, please come in and talk to her properly"

Wow! She is really beautiful, but who is she if she is not Suzume?

Suzume: "Who are you? Why do you want to talk with me?"

EH! She looks the same with the other one, wait I think I saw that girl already (Susumi)?! Ah! Yah, in the classroom, Susumi Yuki. I never knew she had a twin. So her twin is Suzume Yuki.

Arin: "I am Hanazawa Arin. I am the same class with you but I came from America"

Suzume: "Arin?"

Arin: "My alice is fire"

Suzume: "Eh! Just like Natsume! Susumi, I like this guy!"

Susumi: "HAHAHAHAHAHA! I will support you Suzume!"

Arin: "AHAHAHA! But I didn't come for that"

Suzume: "So what do you need?"

Arin: "Could help us?"

Suzume: "Eh?"

Susumi: "'Why are you asking for help from my sister?"

Arin: "My girlfriend, no my friend has an illness right now and it is only you who can help!"

Susumi: "GIRLFRIEND! Mikan-chan? You want to help Mikan-chan through my sister, didn't you even think that she will also die if she uses her alice!!? BAKA!"

Suzume: "SUSUMI, stop it! Arin, I need to think about it"

Susumi: "I have decided it, you won't do it!"

Suzume: "Please leave now and understand whatever my decision is"

Arin: "but she needs to be healed right now or she…"

Susumi: "Please also respect me, wait for my answer. Until then I won't help"

Arin: "I am leaving; I hope you could give me a fast and good answer"

I left the room without good news; I never knew that Suzume would die if she will use her Alice. Huh, for the time being I will wait for her answer, after I have her answer I could do some action.

-end of Arin's POV

In the room of the twins, both talked to each other…

Susumi: "I will tell him, I will tell him that, that you won't help"

Suzume: "Susumi, I want to help"

Susumi: "But you can't, you'll die!"

Suzume: "But I can't let her die to!"

Susumi: "Suzume, is there another reason why you want to do it? I could feel it here in my heart"

Suzume: "Natsume, Natsume likes that girl"

Susumi: "So it's because of Natsume"

Suzume: "He will be hurt if Mikan-chan dies"

Susumi: "Even though I won't let you help!"

Suzume: "It's my decision that counts not yours! You can't stop me, I will help her!"

Susumi: "NO! I won't let you! You will only stay in this room until that girl dies!"

Susumi ties up Suzume in the corner to make sure she won't go out from their room and so she could not help Mikan.

 HOPED YOU LIKED IT!! 

Coming up:

CHAPTER 15 : "NO! DON'T DIE! NO! PLEASE! SAKURA-CCCHHHAAANN!!!!!!!!!"

"Don't worry I will be back"


	15. A DISASTER

Title: The Sweetest Revenge

Summary: Everybody wants to have their sweetest revenge to their enemies. So, what about Mikan and Natsume? Will they have their revenge too?

Chapter 15:

After leaving the dormitory Arin went straight to the hospital to check up Mikan's situation. When he arrived he saw Mikan sleeping soundly while babbling things…..

Mikan (sleeping): "Natsume, I love you. I LOVE YOU! Natsume, Natsume, Natsume…"

Arin: "Mikan, no Sakura-chan you are really funny, thinking about Natsume until your dreams. How I wished you were also thinking of me. I will do everything; just live because I believe your everyone's life, when you die, everyone dies. So don't give up! Live your life! Don't loose hope because everyone is hoping that you will feel better."

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Arin: "Who is that?"

Hotaru: "It's us, let us come in. We are here to visit Mikan"

Arin: "Ah, wait a second"

Arin opened the door and saw the whole class in front of him except the twins.

Aya-chan: "We were gonna visit Mikan-chan yesterday but the rain was pouring hard"

Arin: "It's ok; well she is asleep right now. Come in!"

Hotaru: "Arin can you buy a hot drink for me and Mikan?"

Nonoko: "Hotaru-chan how rude! We are the one visiting; you should buy your own"

Hotaru gave Nonoko a death glare and suddenly the whole room became North Pole. Well, Hotaru Imai was popular because she is the ice queen.

Arin: "Ye..es..s, just wait for a moment!"

Arin left as quickly as he could. He got startled with the death glare of Hotaru. While inside the room, Hotaru started a conversation.

Hotaru: "I purposely asked him to buy something so I could talk about something"

Sumire: "What is it Imai-chan?"

Hotaru: "Natsume, have you talked with Mikan?"

Natsume: "Ah"

Hotaru: "Is everything ok?"

Natsume: "Ah"

Hotaru: "So she already broke up with Arin and said her true feelings to you. Still Arin is here taking care of her. Isn't it proper for you to be here not Arin?"

Natsume: "I am always watching over Polka though Arin is there or not"

Hotaru: "From the tree, right?"

Natsume: "Ah"

Hotaru: "All I want you to understand is that, you need to show your feelings to Mikan"

Natsume: "I understand that so don't lecture me with it"

Hotaru: "Good! How is Mikan doing?"

Natsume: "She will die sooner or later if Suzume doesn't heal her"

Whole class: "EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

Koko: "Stop joking Natsume, its not really funny"

Ruka: "He's not joking, it's true!"

Hotaru: "then why didn't you tell me?"

Ruka: "Gome" (well in my story though I didn't state all knows that both are having a relationship already between each other)

Arin: "I am back! Hotaru-chan here's your drink"

Arin handed off the drink but all Hotaru said is…

Hotaru: "Give it to Natsume and afterwards come with us"

Arin: "But…"

Hotaru: "Natsume will take care of Mikan while we will convince Suzume and Susumi to help"

Arin: "They won't help, I already asked them. I will just stay here, I don't want to go. If you want to really convince them, bring Natsume. Suzume is willing to do it for Natsume but the only who's stopping her is her twin sister, Susumi"

Hotaru: "All right, we'll leave with Natsume. Take care of Mikan, bye"

The whole class has gone to the dormitory, leaving Mikan and Arin alone. When they left Mikan woke up and started a conversation with Arin.

Mikan: "Arin"

Arin: "You awake?"

Mikan: "Ah"

Arin: "I see"

Mikan: "Arin, we have…"

Arin: "I know, we already broke up but I sill have feelings for you. I know, there will be a time when we two will be happy

Mikan: "Arin, soon I will leave this place"

Arin: "Stop talking like that!"

Mikan: "I could already feel my head bursting because of unfelt pain and my body is heavy, I can't move at all"

Arin: "Sakura, Sakura wait just wait, I will call the doctors!"

Arin left the room and called the doctors. They went there, seeing a Mikan that is not moving anymore. The doctors and nurses asked Arin to stay out first.

The doctors were performing something. Until one doctor came out and talked to Arin.

Doctor: "Arin-kun, the illness of the patient is damaging her head; soon it will go to the heart. But it seems the heart is fighting against it not like before"

Arin: "What do you mean"

Doctor: "The patient is brain dead; we are giving her lif……."

Arin ran inside the room and placed Mikan in his arms…

Arin: "NO! DON'T DIE! NO! PLEASE! SAKURA-CCCHHHAAANN!!!!!!!!!"

All the doctors stopped Arin and placed him outside for awhile, the doctor approached him…

Doctor: "We will be giving her life support so though her brain is dead she still has a chance to live again, but that living won't be sure"

Arin: "I understand, she can come back to her conscience but if the illness goes to her heart, there's nothing we can do"

Doctor: "The other nurses and doctors are done putting the life support. They have left the room"

Arin: "I will go back now"

Doctor: "Wait; let's have a tea for a while so you could rest too"

Arin: "Thank you for the offer but…"

Doctor: "Arin, if you continue this you will get sick too and Mikan-chan won't be happy, so let's go?"

Arin: "Hai"

Both had a tea and rest for a while, after that both went to their separate ways. Arin went straight to the room of Mikan, but to his surprise, she, she was not their anymore.

Arin: "Sakura-chan? Sakura-cha where are you? Sakura-chan!?"

An angelic voice answered with sweetness in her tone…..

"Don't worry I will be back"

 HOPE YOU LIKED IT!! 

Elina: expect twists in my story!


	16. THE UNFORGOTTEN MEMORY

Title: The Sweetest Revenge

Summary: Everybody wants to have their sweetest revenge to their enemies. So, what about Mikan and Natsume? Will they have their revenge too?

Chapter 16:

Everyone especially Arin was worried because Mikan was lost. No one knew where she is. Everyone searched in the dark for them. Until, early morning they say her with Natsume carrying a girl in his arms. Mikan was as pale as a ghost, her eyes were blank, she was very silent, and she didn't talk the whole day.

No one knows what really happen, but I will tell what it is…

"Natsume-kun, take care of Mikan-chan for me, ne? Don't loose your grip, hold her tight, ne?"

"Ah, Suzume, are really sure you want to do this?"

"Ah, I want to help her so don't worry, it wasn't against my will, tell her that"

As soon as she finished talking, green light flashed out of her hands and immediately Mikan woke up.

"Suzume, Natsume?"

"You're well now"

" You healed me? But you haven't died"

"HA? TRULLY I DIDN'T DIE!"

"Thank goodness, both of us are still alive, ne?"

"Oi, stop it! Let's go back there, we still have our good news to share"

"Ah, we really need to share this, nobody was hurt, nobody di…."

BANG! BANG! BANG!

The sound of a gun came ringing on the ears of Mikan, she looked at her right and saw Suzume falling down to her knees and so did she.

Blood was flowing but Natsume doesn't know which of the two got hurt. The gun man was about to shoot another one but Mikan ran and used a copied alice to kill him.

Mikan was fine , but when she looked at her back she saw, Natsume holding a girl in his arms. Suzume was bleeding. She covered up Natsume who was really the target and got shot. Mikan ran as fast as she could, she kneel in front of her and cried out loud.

"Suzume why are bleeding, eh? Don't joke around like your shot! We were celebrating a while ago that we are both alive so don't, don't die now!!!!!!!!"

"Mikan-chan, hahaha! God is already calling me, he said I need to go home now, bye"

In an instance she didn't move, she didn't breathe and she wasn't alive anymore.

"Suzume, stop the acting! It's creepy, Suzume! Suzume! Suzume!"

"Oi Mikan, stop it!"

"Natsume, we need to bring her to the hospital"

"She is dead already"

"She is!"

"NO SHE IS NOT! A while ago we were celebrating and now, aren't you really joking around Suzume?! Oi! Oi!"

"She's not joking around, the AAO did this. I certainly know"

"Natsume, I just lost a friend"

"It will be alright, you will soon forget this disaster, just think about the good moments you have with her"

"No I can't, all I remember is how she kneeled down, when she was bleeding and when she lost her breath!"

Mikan cried and cried….

"Wake up, BAKA! Wake up now! Oi!"

"Oi Mikan stop it!"

"Oi I said wake up!"

"STOP IT NOW!"

"…………………."

"I know how you feel, Mikan but…."

"I, I will let them pay. I, I will put their Association down, I, I will kill them one by one. I,I WILL MAKE THEM SUFFER!!"

 HOPE YOU LIKED IT!! 


	17. SHOWER MY HATRED

Title: The Sweetest Revenge

Summary: Everybody wants to have their sweetest revenge to their enemies. So, what about Mikan and Natsume? Will they have their revenge too?

Chapter 17:

One week have passed but still Mikan haven't forgotten the event that shook her whole life. She doesn't regularly attend classes, she always stays at her room or at the sakura tree. She doesn't go out with her friends anymore. She doesn't talk, smile and laugh. She was so depressed and was traumatized because of what happened.

Whenever she talks all she says is BLOOD, GUN, HELP HER. No one can talk to her properly, Arin went back to America because he was ordered to, Hotaru and the others tries to talk with her but its either she is not listening or she can't connect with the topic. Their only chance is Natsume but when Natsume goes near she hugs him but when he starts to talk she doesn't listen, her mind flies away, always thinking about the incident.

One day the class planned to talk to Mikan in her room. They will use Koko to help. He will talk inside the head of Mikan, but because of Nullification, they didn't succeed.

Another week have passed but still Mikan only thinks about Suzume's death, about Susumi she was transferred to another branch of AA.

It has been a month but Mikan doesn't want to communicate to anyone. Everyone was worried but the one who was really very very worried was Natsume. One day Natsume said to the whole class….

"I KNOW WHO KILLED SUZUME YUKI!"

This got the attention of Mikan but Natsume didn't continue it.

After classes Mikan ran to Natsume and asked…

"Who killed her?"

Everyday she goes to Natsume to ask who the culprit is but Natsume doesn't answer. Natsume became full of it so when the classes ended and Mikan went to him he shouted with his crimson eyes looking at Mikan's eyes.

"STOP ASKING WHO IS WHO CAUSE EVEN IF YOU KNOW WHO KILLED HER YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING!"

Mikan cried and she said softly… "I just wanted to help"

Natsume answered…"HELP! HOW COULD YOU HELP YOU AREN'T EVEN COMMUNICATING PROPERLY THEN YOU WANT TO HELP!"

"ALL I WANT TO KNOW IS WHO KILLED SUZUME! I NEVER PROMISED I COULD CAPTURE THE CULPRIT BUT I WILL HELP WITH ALL I HAVE! I THOUGHT YOU WOULD UNDERSTAND ME CAUSE YOU WERE ALSO THERE BUT IT SEEMS PRIDE IS GETTING THROUGH! I THOUGHT YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE WHO COULD UNDERSTAND ME BUT I WAS WRONG! I WAS TOTALLY WRONG! YOU KNOW WHAT, I NOW HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT! I HATE EVEN YOUR NAME! I HATE YOU!

After that incident Mikan now goes to classes regularly. Everyone thought her coming to classes was good but soon they changed their opinion. Mikan is now very harsh in speaking, even to teachers. She makes children cry and she's having a lot of fun in it. When someone asks her politely, she snubs out the person. She totally changed.

Aya: "Mikan-chan we know how hurt you are…"

Mikan: "Eh? Really? I never knew that. Well it's hard to distinguish because its Aya-chan were talking here. You know ,huh? Come on, your mind can't register other's feelings. Just say it's a lie! Hmm? You won't, then its fine, I already know that."

Mikan left Aya with crying tears.

Aya: "She didn't even give me a chance to answer back. She didn't even bother to give me a chance to defend myself. She truly changed!"

Mikan went outside while the rain is pouring, Koko and Hotaru chased her. They talked to her….

Hotaru: "Why do you speak like that to Aya-chan? Didn't you see how hurt she is?"

Mikan: "Nope, not in a million years and why should I care. It's true she lied, she never understood. She doesn't know anything, so are you. So don't talk to me like somebody I need to respect!"

Hotaru: "Have you forgotten! We are best friends!"

Mikan: "Ahhh, I remember. I had the most boring, unlovable, uncaring, cruel, bad, tell me what other traits do you have? Ah, you were crazily in love with money. In my opinion, I am not your best friend, your best friend is the money you earn with black mailing and your lousy inventions, right?"

Hotaru: "That's too much!"

Mikan: " That wasn't even enough"

Koko: "Mikan-chan you surely do change" 

Mikan: "Everyone changes, and so are you! From a person who doesn't have a common sense, you gained one! You proved it when you said I changed. I am proud of you Koko, be proud of yourself too. Now you have common sense you use it wisely. Oops! I forgot you aren't wise at all. Change the statement, Congratulation Koko you already have common sense use it TOOOOT. Now, that was correct!"

Koko: "You're the one who's cruel here, unlovable and your worse than Hotaru-chan!"

Mikan: "Thank you for that. I know I much better because a student always surpasses its teacher. You know Koko, I learned so many things from Hotaru one of that is this attitude. I am so proud of it, right Hotaru!? Please excuse me, I am leaving. AHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAA!

Hotaru: "Slowly she has become a devil"

Koko: "I know, I could see it"

Hotaru: "Devils became bad because of anger, sadness and love for money and other things"

Koko: "So you are a devil?"

Hotaru: "Maybe I am, it just means Mikan is too much for a devil"

Mikan's thoughts:

This is my sweetest revenge to the people around me. I was badly hurt but nobody understood it, now I am gonna hurt them one by one. They will feel anger just like me. Everyone will get hurt not only me. I will make them suffer, make them suffer more, more than my suffering. Through this I could let go of all anger, sadness I feel inside. In the end I will be the one who won't feel this but all of them, except me. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAHAHAHAAHAHAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 HOPE YOU LIKED IT!! 


	18. RECONCILLIATION

Title: The Sweetest Revenge

Summary: Everybody wants to have their sweetest revenge to their enemies. So, what about Mikan and Natsume? Will they have their revenge too?

Chapter 18:

After sometime, Natsume didn't take how Mikan acts, so he decided to talk with her, but Mikan always avoids him.

Natsume: "Oi, stop right there"

Mikan: "What do you want?"

Natsume: "Let's talk"

Mikan: "I don't want to talk"

Mikan walked slowly while turning her direction to the opposite side. But Natsume held her wrist tight.

Natsume: "We need to talk"

Mikan: "I don't want to talk to you! Let go of me!"

But still, Natsume held her tight. Suddenly Mikan went shacking.

Natsume: "Oi, are you alright!"

Mikan: "Don't go near me!

Natsume:" Your hands are getting colder and colder and you're shacking terribly. What's wrong with you?!"

Mikan: "I am scared, I am scared! I AM SCARED OF YOU!"

Mikan lets go from the strong grip of Natsume and started to run as fast as she could. But Natsume cached up with her. He hugged her at the back but she tried to let go from it. She was extremely scared!

Mikan: "Let go! I am scared, Natsume stop! I am…."

Natsume: "Why are you scared of me?"

Mikan started crying and remembered when Natsume shouted at her while staring at her eyes. She was terrified with that, she haven't talked to Natsume after that incident. 

Natsume let Mikan face him straight to his face but Mikan didn't establish eye contact.

Natsume: "Look at me! LOOK AT ME!"

Mikan shook her head and started to cry more.

Natsume: "I love you and you know that!"

Mikan: "You don't love me at all. All of those are lies!"

Natsume: "Look at me!"

Mikan: "I won't, I am scared"

Suddenly Natsume kissed her with all his might and said…"I love you"

Mikan: "If that's true then don't go scary in front of me, don't shout at me and don't look at me with mad eyes!"

Natsume: "Ah, Mikan"

Mikan: "I am sorry, cause I was very harsh with everyone"

Natsume: "Shhh……."

Natsume hugged her as tears form in his eyes. He was glad, he has gone crazy for how many days, he didn't hear even a word from her. She doesn't glance at him. He was really getting crazy and worried.

Now, he has gained back his lover. And it feels like he has found a treasury box.

Natsume: "Why did you go harsh with everyone?"

Mikan: "The truth is, my heart was full of anger and sadness, I really want to let go of it but whenever I do I hurt someone else. I also thought it will be my sweetest revenge against them because in the times when I needed understanding and love they all went away!"

Natsume: "we have tried but you won't cooperate, that's why!"

Mikan: "I need to say sorry to them"

Aya: "No need Mikan-chan, I told you we all understand how you feel, it's ok"

Hotaru: "Everything you said to me was all correct expect for the lousy inventions"

Koko: "To me it's ok, I read your mind while you were talking to me. That wasn't really thing you want to say right?"

Mikan: "Thank you, everyone"

Sumire: "So can we already have our party, ne Mikan-chan?"

Mikan: "Hai"

In the party everyone was having fun, until a man came in and asked them if they could talk with Mikan.

The conversation:

Mikan: "What is it?"

Anonymous: "The AAO is going to attack again"

Mikan: "Eh? Again in Japan? They already killed someone close to me and they are planning to kill more students here!"

Anonymous: "No, they won't attack here in Japan but in America!"

Mikan: "So what is it with me?"

Anonymous: "They are not asking you but ordering you to go back there to help guard the school"

Mikan: "EH!!!!???"

J HOPE YOU LIKED IT!! J

Elina: There are so many twists! Twists that you won't even think that it will happen! 

Well, maybe the reconciliation is to early but I want a little bit romance again and when there is romance Mikan melts easily and goes good so I think it was better if reconciliation and love affair will be together. 


	19. TIED UP IN A LOOSE ROAP

Title: The Sweetest Revenge

Summary: Everybody wants to have their sweetest revenge to their enemies. So, what about Mikan and Natsume? Will they have their revenge too?

Chapter 19:

Mikan: "What is it?"

Anonymous: "The AAO is going to attack again"

Mikan: "Eh? Again in Japan? They already killed someone close to me and they are planning to kill more students here!"

Anonymous: "No, they won't attack here in Japan but in America!"

Mikan: "So what is it with me?"

Anonymous: "They are not asking you but ordering you to go back there to help guard the school"

Mikan: "EH!!!!???"

Anonymous: "Other things needed to be discussed will be discussed tonight in your room"

Mikan: "Hai, see you then"

The person left Mikan with a confused face

Mikan's thoughts:

I am going back to America; I am going to leave Natsume again and the whole class. I need to lie again. But that hasn't been decided, everything should still be kept as a secret. They didn't say that I can share it to my friends.

"So you are going back there?"

"NATSUME!"

"What's so frightening that you saw me or that I heard your conversation?"

"Both, don't say it to the others what you heard"

"When you leave again, they will go worried"

"But I don't have a choice, I need to go!"

"Say no to them, isn't that easy?"

"It wasn't something they asked for, they ordered me. They didn't give me a choice!"

"Well, if you are going then I will go"

"You can't, I won't let you!"

He suddenly put me locked in a wall. I pushed him back but he kept his position.

"They all canceled my missions in a glimpse of an eye. I didn't know what the reason is, but now I understand that all the missions that I was going to do will be done by you"

"So is there something wrong with that?"

"You will just end up getting hurt"

"Do you think I am still a baby that doesn't even know how to fight? Well I'm not!"

"It's not that"

"It is that"

"I said it's not!"

KOKO: "MIKAN-CHA…sorry I didn't know both of you were in a middle of something"

"Get out of here Koko"

"Natsume..."

"You are changing the topic; I told you it's not it"

"Then what is it? I have trained, I could master my alice, and so what is wrong if I fight against the people who killed my friend?"

"All of us, especially me would, would get worried over you"

"I know that, but I ask you, just trust me, ne?"

I hugged him and he hugged me too. I know he was very worried, form the town of his voice when he said "So you are going back there?" He was really worried, though it wasn't written on his face; it was written all over his heart.

"I need to go to the dorm now, we still need to talk"

"Ah"

"Want to go with me?"

"Did I say I won't?"

"I knew you will"

We walked together, holding our hands tight. We didn't tell the gang that we were going but I am sure they will understand. I will try to ask if Natsume can come but if not, it won't be a problem, because we have understood each other. That was something we don't have before.

J HOPE YOU LIKED IT!! J


	20. STARTING BUSINESS

Title: The Sweetest Revenge

Summary: Everybody wants to have their sweetest revenge to their enemies. So, what about Mikan and Natsume? Will they have their revenge too?

Chapter 20:

Both Natsume and Mikan arrived at then dormitory and in the room. In their surprise Mikan's room was unlocked. The people whom Mikan is bound to talk were already there in the terrace, waiting for her.

P1: "Sakura-chan, you have arrived!"

Mikan: "Hai"

P2: "Please sit down, and who is this guy?"

Mikan: "Ah, he is Natsume Hyuuga and I want him to go with me"

P3: "Ah, it that so"

P2: "Let's start and Hyuuga-kun please also sit, you are already part of this……"

 I THINK YOU DIDN'T LIKE IT AT ALL!!! 

Elina: I am a bit tired making about 5 chapters in one day, sorry but I will stop until here. Just wait for the other chapters tomorrow or the day after tomorrow. There is no continuation for this chapter, this is really everything for chapter 20

Thanks for understanding 


End file.
